


The Past Never Stays Buried

by zilaredda



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilaredda/pseuds/zilaredda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in love once, When he comes back years later can they forget about they're problems and be happy together, or will the issues from the present weigh them down? Meredith/Mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Never Stays Buried

Mark felt a rush of a startled excitement when he saw the familiar dirty blonde leaning against the counter. Her hair was pulled into a tight pony tail and she was smiling down at herself.

"Advanced history of COPD, the guys pretty much a goner right?" Mark said with a huge grin spread accross his face. Meredith knew who it was after he said the first word.

"Mark!" She squealed, hooking her arms over his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. After what seemed like hours but was in reality only a few seconds the pulled apart.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her tone a mixture of excitement and surprise.

"well I-" Mark started only to be silenced by the sound of Derek's fist hitting Marks jaw. The force of the blow was enough to knock Mark off his feet and luckily Derek didn't attempt to hit him again.

"What the hell was that Derek?!!" Meredith all but yelled. You could tell just from looking at her that she was not particularly happy about how the last event unfolded.

"That was Mark" his tone was full of spite and he was glaring daggers at Mark. He started to feel the pain rippling from his hand making him groan slightly.

"All of you conference room now!" The chief full forced yelled at the group, causing Meredith to see that not only Derek but the chief and Addison had joined them after watching all this transpire.

_________________________________

 

the walk to the conference room had been silent except for the sounds of Addison and Derek's whisper yelling about the whole situation. Meredith spent the walk watching the floor, she was now confident she could answer any question about it. The got to the door and Richard swung it open walking at a fast pace inside he was followed be Derek who stopped to give Mark dirty looks until his wife all but pushed him into the room. For the split second before I entered I saw Christina, Izzie, and george on the other side of the room, they're eyes wide while Cristina was mouthing 'what the hell' in between glances into the conference room. I gave her a scared look before slipping into the room as quietly as I could. I took a seat by Mark and noticed him grinning at me.

"Does anybody want to tell me what the Hell is going on here?" He Richard angrily said. I opened my mouth and shut it not knowing how I explain this, thats when it clicked.

"Your Derek's ex-best friend/Adulterous Man Whore!" She said realization basically slapped her in the face. Marks brows furrowed as if thinking hard about something until the tension that had been readable on His face faded in a split second.

"Your the slutty intern!" He said.

Meredith nodded quickly while trying to control her giggles.

"You haven't changed a bit" Meredith said good heartedly. That only made marks grin grow.

"you too know each other" Addison asked slowly with raised eyebrows.

"That's one word for it" Mark said suggestively, without taking his eyes off Meredith. This just made Meredith laugh more. But Richard seemed thoroughly unentertained

"I'm waiting..." Richard said obviously displeased.

to be continued.........


End file.
